Robin IV (Timmy Drake!),
by Mark Meredith
Summary: I think perhaps every grownup woman has a memory of some beautiful young man whom she once loved in the elementary years of her schooling. I was looking down the list of cartoons about which people have written the most fan fiction. I didn't feel like writing young man x young woman fiction for X men: Evolution. I already wrote bout Spike Munroe and Ororo. I already wrote about M.
1. Chapter 1

Yuri T. _ Approximate Word Count 300

Four 'Sand Five 'Dred Six Cottage Gr. Rd 'Ment c _ Two Thousand and Fourteen; Yuri T.

Missouri, WI 1248 _ Disposable Copy

Ar. Code 608

Four Sec. #'s 5560

Introduction: Tim Drake and Cori Starfire

by

Mark Walt Meredith

I think perhaps every grownup woman has a memory of some beautiful young man whom she once loved in the elementary years of her schooling.

I was looking down the list of cartoons about which people have written the most fan fiction. I didn't feel like writing young man x young woman fiction for X men: Evolution. I already wrote bout Spike Munroe and Ororo. I already wrote about Marie Darkholme x Sabretooth.

I wrote about Rob Drake Iceman x Shadowcat Kat Pryde. I wrote of Kurt Wagner & Amanda Sefton.

Times have changed and now it's Cori Starfire and Tim Drake Robin IV. **Cori has a flat chest though, **so I thought, "Wouldn't that be gross?"?! I remembered the rule of writing: **Always look through the point of view of your characters.**

- - -30- - -

Yuri T. _ Approximate Word Count 1,500

4506 Cottage Grove Rd _ Two Thousand and Fourteen, Yuri T.

53716 _ Disposable Copy

Starfire+Robin IV (Timmy Drake), Fan Fic.

by

Mark Walt Meredith

My name is Nightwing Tim Drake, the year: Twenty Fourteen. The time is two O'clock A.M; the place is Bludhaven on the flat top of a high building. A refreshing cold wind blows through my long, raven black hair; away from the edges of a Green Lantern-like eye-mask. I am starting my nightly patrol: a good habit I began when I used to patrol the city with Bruce (Batman) Wayne.

I look across the length of the building's-flat top towards the edge of the roof.

It was the first building-edge of the night. It was always the hardest ledge to jump over when I began night patrols with Batman. Batman taught me that I could make the jump easier by making the jump with a sidekick, and we became, essentially, Batman and Robin; the legendary best friends. Bruce & Tim would make the first leap off the edge each night the fear, little by little, decreasing until it was gone at times.

I was brainwashed by Jack Napier (the Joker) and Professor Harley Quinzel (the Harlequin) so that I was the Joker Junior. Prof. Quinzel and the Joker tortured me to make me hate Batman. I turned the anger back upon Joker for torturing me in the first place. I almost killed the Joker.

I then had a nervous breakdown because I felt as though it were Wayne's fault that I was brainwashed.

I didn't want to jump off the ledge and go on nightly patrols, after Bruce's justice led me to nervous-break-down.

I met a young woman from space who had just arrived on Earth from a strange planet named Tamaran. Cori and I had both figured out how old Cori (Starfire) was according to on Earth cycles; and that Cori Starfire was barely 13 years old. I heard about the 14 year-old son of S.T.A.R. Lab scientists who were visiting when the portal to another universe was opened. A pan dimensional demon mauled Vic Stone and his mother; his father made Stone a cyborg to save his life.

Starfire and I met with Stone to create the next Justice League Unlimited, and cyborg Vic Stone coined the phrase, Teen Titan. I researched and found out about a half-inter-dimensional alien young woman named just: the Raven. I spoke to a sidekick of the Doom Patrol, Beast Boy, and Beast Boy wanted to graduate to the Teen Titans on her upcoming thirteenth birthday! It was easier to be in a super-group whom waited in a headquarters for batcriminals to attack people first.

Batman found out about the Titans and was glad to buy Titan's Tower for us. On a ledge is where I made my other first times consummating my relation-ship; I remember when the Titans had gone on their vacation to Japan. I remember, too: Starfire and I were sitting at the top of a San Francisco head quarters building; as well. Kori then had asked myself, "If you have said that I am not your girlfriend, then why did you say that I was not a girlfriend in front of the Titans?"

Her question hurt more to answer then it was to hear. I paused a while considering not answering at all. I thought, "If I don't answer; then maybe the conversation will change; and Starfire will move on to another topic."

I finally speak, **well, Cyborg, was making fun of me, and I was trying to stop him the only way I could. On my world, if you are dating someone, people say that you are not tough enough and that you are being soft hearted. The only way I could get Stone to shut up: was to deny that you were my girlfriend. It was a good thing, though in a strange way, due to how we can finally talk about whether I'm your boyfriend or not!**

Cori replied, **are not all hearts supposed to be soft, Robin?**

I said to Cori, **I suppose all of our hearts are soft, deep down inside, now that I think about the subject.**

Cori said; **if it is such a good thing, why does it hurt me inside my heart when you say I am not a girl and I am not a friend?**

I then answered "**I suppose it does hurt if some one cannot say they are dating a person. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have denied you dating me. I didn't think I would hurt you, but in the end: I did break your heart. I am sorry for hurting you so much, Kori. **

**I didn't think it would hurt you more than the teasing did to me. It really opened my eyes to what was really going on in our relationship. I'm really sorry for what I did to you.**

Cori replied, "**so what is to happen now? Are we to lie about how we are dating when we are in front of the Titans again?!"**

I answered, "**When someone says they're, sorry, I think it means that they will never make that mistake again. The next time Cyborg teases me I will just grit my teeth, because I think it's important to both of us to be ready, and able to admit that we are dating to every-body who asks us**".

Cori answered, smiling, **thank you, Robin; that fact means a lot to me. I forgive you, because I have the hope that you will have the strength to change.**

My name is Nightwing, the year: Twenty Fourteen. The time is two o'clock A.M; the place is Bludhaven on the flat top of a high building. A refreshing cold wind blows through my long, raven black hair; away from the edges of a Green Lantern-like eye-mask. A being levitates up in to the space behind me; I speak a-loud, "You're late for crime-fighting, Kori."

Cori replies, **I'm sorry I am late. There was a Korean store robbery.** She levitates by Drake's side.

I answer, **that is all right! It's better getting a definite crime than a possible patrol-crime.** Kori always does look as if a Japan imation woman from a-'nother world. She always looks like an anim~e person with Star's' big orange eyes to me.

In addition, Cori's space bikinis, (first one piece: now two-piece bikini in general) but Kori loox even more if Cori's wearing an Anim~e bikini, with metal bikini: wearing a metal choker whom reaches 'round Star's' upper back, reaching around to support: and cover her nipples.

The second piece is the metal piece: that covers Kori's ass crack wrapping around and under, cover_s_ Cori's pussy crack. If Wayne could read me thinking in my brain-thoughts: this in the nineties Wayne would tell me, **watch your language**: but I cannot help it she drives me crazy.

Thirteen year-old female flies to the side-of Kori, saying**: hi, Dad are you still ready to bust crime tonite?**

I say whom I've been ready since I was eight: she has black hair from my side. Night' also gets wavy hair from my side of family. She looks like her mother's sister Blackfire. Kori curls her hair now, because it seems right.

Kori realized whom it looked good on Cori when Star' became 15. Night' gets her wavy hair from my family. They're thinking of forming the New Titans with Mr. West's Flash's daughter Kid-Flash and Garth's Aqualad's daughter Tula; Oliver Queen's, Dinah Queen's daughter the second Dinah Queen Two the Black Canary II. I run as fast as I can to-'wards the other edge of the building.

I am starting my nightly patrol: a good habit I began when I used to patrol the city with Batman.

I look across the length of the building's-flat top towards the edge of the roof.

I look across the length of the building's-top at the edge of the roof. I look to the right and Cori is my right hand woman as usually; Night' catches-up, Night's' still learning. Night' flies up between Cori and me: just as people say **you, baby and me makes three.** I make a leap-of faith in Drake.

It is first edge of this night:

The End


	2. Chapter 2

D. Approximate Words Counted 400

56 _ 2014; G.

Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

The Super Friends: A Short Intro to the

Batman, Superman and

Wonder Woman Trinity, What Do

You Get For the Superman Who Has Everything?!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

This is the prosaic retelling of The Justice League Unlimiteds' television cartoon episode, "For the Man Who Has Everything." It is the anniversary of Clark Kent's Kryptonian FirstDay and a grateful alien race teleports Kal El a mysterious present: an alien magickal parasite! _Wonder Woman and the Batman Bruce Wayne have to fight the alien responsible for putting Kent El the Superman in a coma!

Warning, I like to capital, underline titles like the titles uv super powered heroes names like advertisements of the latest graphic comic reprints so you could see what characters r in th' essay. You, perhaps, may want t' buy the reprint of this story, y'know. (who knows?!) I like, also, to artistically change every letter with boldface: Italics: capitals: underline: etc.: in addition, this way it all might sound in the mind the way I would read it to you, maybe.

Perhaps it makes me merely seem nuts. That's for you to decide.

- - -30- - -

D. _ Word Count 2,500

56 _2014; G.

Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

*'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE

PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDITION*

by

*Mark Walter Meredith*

Was once an animated episode of the Justice League Unlimited cartoon series that was based on a special extra yearly edition, the Superman Company's 11th straight year of doing that tradition, written and drawn by the writer of The League-of Extraordinary Gentlemen and the people that made the Watchmen comic book. The title of the comic book story and the cartoon was called "For the Man Who has Everything." The story of this article, though, begins before the sixties. In, Superman's, comics for the sole reason of drama, the writers of Superman comic books decided to make, Superman: Kal: dramatically wish that, Superman had lived on Krypton: for all of, Superman's, life instead of living on Earth.

Superman Kent Kal was dramatically sad all of the time: Superman was tormented by this wish. The problem with this idea is that all the people that read Superman's comic books thought that eventually this shtick got old: soon enough: and eventually it all became **just depressing!**!

Meredith-2 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPE'

By the sixties Clark had placed an iron fort door on, Kal's, the Solitude Fort and that was the only door that Kent let most people know of: but Kent left a door open for his friends: and the holy trinity of, Superman, comic's company was coming to the Fort: Solitude for Kent's Kryptonian First-day.

Ms. Prince and, Bruce Wayne, the Batman, were coming over to celebrate, Superman's, birthday with Kent.

Then Kent went to open a present from a supposedly grateful alien race that, Superman, had once protected.

Meredith-3 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A

SPECIAL EDI'

So Ms. Prince and, Bruce, showed up at the Fort: Solitude to help celebrate El's birthday celebration which, Superman, found out from a memory device Mr. Kent Superman created with, Superman's, super intellect and used on El's self to find Kent's first memories on Krypton.

Bruce, and Ms. Prince came bearing gifts: but what do you get for the man who has everything?! _Ms. Prince's and, the Batman's, question was answered when they walked deeper into the Fort: Solitude and saw, Superman: a victim of a parasite: standing before Ms. Prince and Bruce: hindered from the effects of a parasitical creature: was an open alien canister that could have been a biohazard containment cylinder: and an extraterrestrial! Set of flowers and a ball of tentacles taking root in El's chest. Kent in Kent's: Superman outfit stood up straight there staring at nothingness.

Meredith-4 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL E'

Ms. Prince: being a creature of magic Wonder Woman's self: felt the plant with Wonder Woman's fingers and could feel the magic in the roses.

Bruce, DIS-attached a rounded cylinder from, the Batman's, Utility Belt that had a small light-beam coming out of one side and, Bruce, shone the light in one of Kent's eyes to see if Kent's pupils narrowed a little: and they didn't and, Bruce, said that, Superman, was in Kent's own little world now.

Superman, heard, Bruce, though: even if it was in just a subconscious way.

In Kent's mind in, Superman's, paradise: as some people say, "The pot began to sour."

Meredith-4 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A

SPECIAL E'

El's, subconscious began to change El's fondest dream: into a nightmare.

Ms. Prince noted that Kent was renown throughout the universe as the greatest super hero and had received presents from alien races before: for defending other planets.

Bruce, brought up the point that, Superman, might have a teleportation device that: races: from other planets send alien gifts with on Kent's Kryptonian First-day.

Inside El's mind: the parasite alien was putting Kent into a standing coma and making, Superman, blissfully dream El's fondest desire: to be alive on Krypton.

Jor El was a scientist genius whose knowledge of Krypton's impending explosion seemed to turn out erroneous.

Kent was married to Llyra Llerrol: the Krypton-woman that Kent had once gone back in time before Krypton's demise: and met romantically before. Did someone ask, "What do you get for the Superman that has everything?"

Naturally: you get the man who has everything: something, which, Superman, can never have.

El's father had been thrown out of the Science Council that ruled Krypton: supposedly two years after Jor made Jor's insane theory about Krypton being destroyed and it didn't come true. Superman was coming to El's home as the red sun was setting through the diamond mountain ranges of Krypton: that were on the horizon. Kent had two children with Llyra Kal-El: called Orna Kal-El and Van-El. As, Bruce, and Ms. Prince struggled to figure out how this had happened the extraterrestrial Mongul walked up behind Ms. Prince and, Bruce, and said that the Black Mercy was a telepathic plant/fungus that was feeding off Kent's life force.

Mongul stated that, Bruce was correct about how Superman had a teleportation device.

Meredith-5 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A

SPECIAL EDI'

Kent: El was a geologist much like Kent's biological father.

Meredith-6 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A

SPECIAL EDI'

The extraterrestrial enemy finished putting on a pair of gloves with circuitry mechanisms on them and condescendingly pat the insensate, Superman, on the head twice and then pets the parasitical organism.

Mongul even put Mongul 's outstretched finger under El's chin as if to tickle his chin and say, **koochy-Kuuchy coo:** Mongul then turned towards, Bruce, and Ms. Prince and took off Mongul's circuitry glove mechanisms to crouch down as if Mongul were talking to a child condescendingly and not specifically, Bruce. The evil alien brought up that Earth tradition said that women and children didn't die first so which one of, Bruce, and Ms. Prince was Mongul supposed to kill first to be polite? Ms. Prince: being an Amazon warrior volunteered by walking up to the crouching Mongul and jumping up to deliver a smashing punch to Mongul's head. Mongul's head jerked aback with the mighty blow.

_ Mongul grabbed Wonder Woman's head to begin the battle. Mongul said that that the only way that, Superman, could get rid of the parasitic organism was to give up El's fondest dream become true. In the TV, cartoon version: El's alien enemy had suggested that Kent was dreaming in Kent's coma: dreaming of taking over the worlds of Kent's universe. Mongul probably said this because Mongul assumed that everybody was like Mongul deep down inside: which is what insensitive persons think: in order to try to convince themselves that they are not jerks psychologically: I find.

_ Mongul smashed Ms. Prince through a wall punching Ms. Prince into the armory. Ms. Prince picked up a huge Neural Impacter cannon with Wonder Woman's super strength and shot Mongul in the body so the energies would conduct through his body into Mongul's brain and DIS-COORDINATE Mongul's neurons in Mongul's brain: throwing-off Mongul's coordination and evening the odds out in the fight. The Neural Impacter had no effect on the super strong giant and Mongul open-palmed Wonder Woman's head into a wall.

Meredith-7 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A

SPECIAL EDI'

Meredith-8 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A

SPECIAL E'

Kent's biological father Jor wished deep down inside that Krypton had exploded. After Jor's theorized explosion that didn't happen Jor was forced to resign from the Science Council, Lara 'El soon after died from a sickness and Jor thought that Jor could have kept their world the way Krypton was before the drug Hell-blossom was invented if Jor was still leading Krypton.

Jor was working with a religious faction of extremists so that Jor could rule the planet once again. Ms. Prince: Wonder Woman soon found out that Ms. Prince was out of Wonder Woman's league. As Ms. Prince fought Mongul and kept Mongul busy: Bruce, tried to talk to, Superman, and tell, Superman, to wake up and deep down inside, Superman, could understand what, Bruce, was saying.

Kent took El's child Van to a crater in Father El's flying automobile where Kandor City used to be and as, Superman, knew deep inside that it wasn't real, Superman, told Van good-by as Van said that Van wanted Father El and Van to go back to Mother Llyra Kal-El. Meanwhile, Bruce was attempting to yank the biohazard organism off. Bruce, was telling the other super hero that was in the battle with Mongul that perhaps a pair of mechanism-circuitry laden gloves that Mongul was wearing when Mongul was talking to them at first: and Mongul was touching the parasite organism with and took them off: perhaps the heroes could use them to simply take the parasite off easily. While, Bruce, thought aloud to the other super hero in the battle, Bruce, was pulling on the parasite biohazard-organism without the circuitry-laden gloves: feeling the parasite organism gives a little. _Superman, bodily rejected the parasitical organism that was connected to Kent: almost as if it were a transplant organ of the wrong kind of animal.

Bruce began to get a little obsessed with pulling the fungus organism off, Superman, when the parasitical organism was rejected and came out.

Meredith-9 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A

SPECIAL EDI'

The wind began to pick up and blow the layer of dust at the bottom of crater into a dust storm that began to make Van look like Van was disappearing.

Meredith-10 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A

SPECIAL EDI'

Kent knew that Kent's dream was coming to an end and Van was being separated from Kent El by the sudden wind that was kicking up a lot of the dust and, Superman, wanted to hug El's son: that Kent always wanted to have on Krypton: even though Kent knew that Van was not real.

Kent and Van both reached out to grab the other's hand both beyond each other's reach as Van became just a blur in the dust storm and was lost to sight. When the dust cleared Kent was standing in the Fort: Solitude staring into space with El's hands hanging loosely and helplessly at Kent's sides but, Superman, continued staring at nothing for a moment: devastated emotionally before Kent began to get angrier than Kent had ever gotten before in El's life.

The thorny tendrils wrapped around, the Batman's, forearms purposefully and willingly by the parasitical fungus-plant as it reverse articulated itself and clamped onto: Bruce: the parasite creature organism grabbing, Bruce, by the chest with the parasite's fungus vines hugging, the Batman's, barrel chest tightly to the biohazard organism.

Meredith-11 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A

SPECIAL EDI'

The Caped Crusader stood there with the parasite organism in the Crusader's two hands. The Crusader said seemingly to the Crusader's self, **Bruce, don't let it get hold of you: then** the Crusader said aloud to the Crusader's self, **oh, no. I [cannot] handle this. **

The Crusader finally noticed Kent stepping up raising El's fists up from El's sides with every muscle in, Superman's, body and face tensed in rage.

Kent said quietly, **who: did this: to me?**

The Crusader uttered the word: **superman.**

The Crusader said, **Superman? Are you O.K? You look ****sort**** of, uh: **

Meredith-12 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A

SPECIAL EDI'

Superman: knew who it was: and said intensely one name, **Mongul: **

Bruce, in a comatose dream grew to adulthood and married Batwoman Kathy Kane. Mongul heard that, Superman, had come out of El's coma and Mongul was about to punch Ms. Prince in the face as Ms. Prince hung from Mongul's left fist by the end of Wonder Woman's long hair in Mongul's fist. Ms. Prince fell from Mongul's opening hand to the ground for half a second as, Superman, flew at super speed around the outside of the Hall of Weapons room to the opposite side of that armory: behind Mongul: Kent: El facing Mongul's back. At super-speed, Superman flew though the back wall at such speed that the stonewall was crushed to powder just before, Superman: as Kent flew through it.

Superman flew through the wall and with El's fists ramming Mongul in the back knocking Mongul forward onto the ground. Mongul lie on the floor in front of Kent as, Superman, walked towards Mongul for retribution: as, Superman, ordered Mongul to, **get up. **

Meredith-12B 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A

SPECIAL EDI'

The Crusader managed to find the mechanism gloves and pull the parasite organism off of Bruce's chest: and at first the Crusader didn't know where to put the parasite plant: but then thought of the perfect place to put it.

Mongul with one hand picked up the smaller, Superman, aimed down at Mongul to singe Mongul's shoulder with Kent's laser-like heat vision and Mongul delivered a thundering left to El's chest knocking Kent through a wall into the Computer Room. Mongul was about to hit, Superman, with a right and the Crusader behind Mongul said, **uh, excuse me:** Mongul turned sideways and looked at the Crusader in shock and horror. _The Crusader continued: **but I think this is yours** and the Crusader threw the parasitical roses onto Mongul's barrel-like chest:

Meredith-14 ''YTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDITION

Superman said that perhaps it was best that Krypton was dead:

- - -30- - -

M, G. D. _ Approx Count 200

Five Hundred Six Cottage Road _ 2014, M, G. D.

Madison W _ Disposable Copy

Phone: 608.3372

AFTER WORDS?!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily: if you don't want it to be: then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?

Who knows what happens? Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	3. Chapter 3

Approx Words Count 2,800

Twenty-Fourteen, G. Duramen M.

Disposable Copy

The Knight Returns the Edition Extra: Handicapped Special

by

M. Meredith

In another dimension from the Bat man's, a Parallel Dimension, in else-words, an elseworld so-to-speak. An alternate universe that is parallel to ours, or more likely, the Bat man's with one difference that went wrong and so the designation of alternate universe. What were different about this dimension was that it was about 46 years in the future, and that the CIA outlawed **super** heroes except for Superman who worked for the CIA. Imagine that Bruce gave up being the Bat man around 45 years ago.

Bruce the Bat Wayne instead of living on the edge on the street fighting criminals has given up his extreme life of flirting with Death by becoming a racecar-driver. A mustached Bruce is driving a racecar, is in _the_ **home _stretch_**,and wears a science-fiction-esque racing helmet, pushes the car's computer and engine to the limits to win. When the **computer's** reading begin to stop making sense, Bruce turns the car's controls over to himself to take over control of the car Bruce's self. A speaker next to Bruce's ear in Bruce's helmet speaks with some woman's voice, the pit crew boss, Carol,** Bruce, this is Carol; you're going too fast! **

The computer short-circuits, not turning over control to Bruce. Bruce: then smashes his fist through the computer console, pulling out a handful of wires so that he could control the car manually; the computer is jammed, fused together into an un-working chunk of melted circuits so Bruce returns control to the steering wheel. Bruce hears the voice of his pit boss leader say, "It isn't **_programmed_** to, **_Bruce_**_! Bruce_, you son of a skrikk!" Bruce hears Bruce's pit boss get cut off by the faulty circuits as a shower of sparks fires from the busted de-wired control panel, raining straight back into Bruce's exposed face as if the control panel were trying to blind his partially visor-ed eyes.

The control console doesn't succeed at its attempt to blind Bruce and now Bruce takes control of the racecar. The sparks fly straight back, feeling like a shower of hot needles fired back into Bruce's exposed face like wind in a convertible. It's as if the car doesn't want Bruce to control it as the circuits continue to shoot back and try to blind Bruce, but Bruce has taken control and Bruce likes that fact, so Bruce continues on. The engine makes a lurching jerk and Bruce knows that it is about to catch afire and trigger an explosion.

Bruce has two seconds to shut off the engine and lose the race but Bruce continues. The engine roars the wrong way as if it might explode before the finish line because the car is trying towards attempting to finish it too quickly but the other racecars are almost neck-and-neck with Bruce's car so Bruce presses on. Suddenly, the suspension steering breaks and the left wheel turns all on its own accord. Bruce laughs at the front left wheel's pathetic, seeming attempt to stop Bruce and _Bruce_ jerks the steering wheel to the right to race most likely as straight as possible, Bruce continues the race onward.

The grill of the car because of the broken suspension axle and wheel the front of the car drops suddenly, the front bumper hits the concrete raceway and catches on to a crack in the pavement at a high speed. The grill of the racecar digs into the ground and a piece of pavement and Bruce looks at the piece of pavement dug up for a millisecond, and then the racecar flips forward, spinning through the air. The next thing Bruce sees is what looks like the heart of a sun all around Bruce as the electronic dashboard overheats and explodes into combusting flames towards Bruce setting Bruce's body on fire. Bruce is reclining backward in a love-seat recliner, no, Bruce is still in the race car, and the car flipping upward and pointing tilted back, the car has flipped through space one _full_-rotation. 

The overheated circuit board dashboard ignites the broken engine's-**spilling**-gasoline and flames shoot out of the exposed circuits of the panel. The crash would be a good death, but not good enough for Bruce. Bruce would not let this crash be the death of him. Bruce will not have this unseemly-trifling crash make Bruce go out like this.

The car tumbles aflame, spinning across the finish line. The engine full of gasoline explodes before it reaches the finish line. The audience in the bleachers realized that they had just seen the death of playboy millionaire Bruce. Bruce was standing at the finish line then, taking Bruce's race helmet off as if it were no big deal at all.

It turned out that Bruce had jumped out of the racecar while it was doing its flaming **cartwheel** across the finish line. Bruce of course was winner of the race. **Millionaire playboy** Bruce's wild, daring, crazy, life.

The six o ' clock news weatherman was reporting the heat-wave in Gotham that was pushing the temperature up to ninety-seven degrees sparking incidents of crime in Gotham ever higher. After the six o'clock news as the sun was almost going to set, Chief of Police Jim Gordon was having a drink with playboy gadfly millionaire Bruce, a good friend of James Gordon. Jim Gordon was in the middle of saying that, "It's _good_ that, he survived retiring." after Bruce and Gordon toasted, **to the Bat man.** Gordon by now knew that Bruce had been **_the Bat-man_** once.

Gordon took a sip of Gordon's drink.

Bruce brought his drink up towards his face, saying, **he didn't, but _Bruce_, is, alive and well.** It was true, the Bat man hadn't survived the changing of the times, but Bruce was whom survived the retiring of the Bat. Chief Jim Gordon asked Bruce if Bruce had seen Richard Grayson the first Boy Wonder, Robin, now full-grown recently. Bruce said that Bruce hadn't talked with Rich Grayson for seven years and that Chief Jim Gordon bringing up the split between Bruce and Rich Grayson the Boy Wonder made **Bruce** angry.

Accidentally Gordon happens to bring up Jason Todd, the second Robin whom was **Robin** at the time that DC entertainment sold the four issue limited issue series in 1984. Obviously Jason Todd was gone by this alternate elseworld future, but what happened to Robin?! Jason was obviously a sore subject, for Bruce because Bruce was visibly upset when Gordon brought Jason up in the course of the conversation. Bruce didn't want to talk about young Jason and walked out. Bruce called it a night and Gordon left stately Wayne Manor.

Instead of calling it a night, Bruce gets in Bruce's car and drives into the city. It was the tenth-year anniversary of the last appearance of **the Bat man** and Bruce did not want to stay inside a car, so Bruce wanted to take a walk instead. Bruce wanted to be outside, in the center of the Gotham downtown. Bruce wanted to be outside, traveling by way of footsteps sprinting across building-tops.

Bruce wanted to run, crossing building-tops and jumping between the spaces between buildings. The Bat man multiple personality tricks Bruce, makes Bruce take a walk, wandering Bruce's way, winding seemingly aimlessly along its own way, tricking Bruce, bringing Bruce to that very spot, stopping Bruce there. Bruce looked up from the crumpled, worn out piece of newspaper on the sidewalk blowing in the wind. Bruce was there on that spot, next to the streetlight where Bruce's parents had died.

Bruce was at the spot where **Crime Alley** once was before they leveled down the small movie theater where they always played the movie that inspired the creation of the Bat man, **Mark of Zorro. **They had knocked down the building next to it too, but the Bat man was showing Bruce that it was still Crime Alley and the crime could be happening right at that very moment. Martha Wayne and Thomas Wayne, Bruce's parents could be dead on the concrete and Bruce wouldn't be able to stop it. A criminal could be killing someone right now. 

_Suddenly_ Bruce's horizons and vistas widened as Bruce started to pay attention to the world going on around Bruce and Bruce** suddenly**, saw two teenagers walking up. Paying attention **only** to the sidewalk, Bruce let two teenage kids sneak right up in front of Bruce and to the right, on the sidewalk.

One of spiky, shorthaired kid gang members with a visor, like Cyclops's sunglasses suddenly spoke aloud, **get around behind him, **

The other kid gangster with science-fictionesque spiky hair crossed around to the other side of Bruce, pulling out his wide dagger with the sharp spikes on the hand guard, saying, **slice, and dice. **Bruce felt like Bruce was facing **Joe Chill, **the man who'd killed Bruce's parents again, but then Bruce realized that these teenagers were much more evil in this future age. Chill seeing the look in young Bruce's eyes wrought Chill with guilt after Chill saw the look in young Bruce's eyes. Chill wanted money to eat, these children killed because those were the rules of membership in their gang, they killed for the fun of it.

The other teenager had his own wide dagger out, but changed his mind, **I don't know, man. He's awful big. **Bruce knew how to fight criminals of Bruce's old times but how does one fight such an evil breed of new generation?! Bruce was having heart problems like in the series Bat-man Beyond. 

The gang member brought the subject up again, saying, **I don't know, man, look at him. He's into it: **The teenage gang member said again, **'can't do murders when they're into it.** The gang kid said finally, "Let's hit the _arcade_, man,"

The teenage kid gang member said in parting, '**always** **a good time at _the_ arcade.** Bruce put Bruce's right arm over Bruce's chest. Bruce then collapsed back against the streetlight in agony, leaning Bruce's upper back against the pole, sliding Bruce's back down the pole's side. Bruce went down into a kneeling position.

Was as if Bruce was having Bruce's parents killed right in front of Bruce once more but this time it was much worse. It was like the trauma that had given birth to the Bat-man but it was much more traumatic. It all was much more trauma this time, the criminals tried to kill Bruce and there was more than one murderer. If Bruce was re-experiencing the birth of the Bat in Crime Alley once more with these much worse murderers, there was more than one too, what kind of worse the Bat man would be given birth to?!

The next day on the six o'clock news, the street gang the Mutants was waging their war against organized religion, committing more crimes against church workers. On the six o 'clock news the enormous street gang the Mutants had robbed and killed a man and his wife for twelve dollars and that the heat wave was the blame for pushing up the crime wave up even further at one-hundred-and-three Fahrenheit.

Meanwhile at Arkham Asylum, now renamed the Arkham Home for the Emotionally Troubled, in the Intensive Treatment Ward, two doctors walked down the rebuilt hallway where the windowed doors to the patients' quarters, padded rooms were lined up and with numbers on the windows. The two psychiatrists walked down the thin room-quarters lined up along the hall. The tall, skinny doctor talking about how it was ninety-eight degrees yesterday at seven and the air-conditioner overheated and **shut down**. They both walked past room five-hundred-and-ninety-eight, five-hundred-and-ninety-nine, then patient six-hundred-and-one.

What was the name of patient six-hundred-and-one?! Patient six-hundred-and-one's name was unknown; he never gave in and told anybody no matter neither how hard he was grilled by the police nor how long six-hundred-and-one was grilled. What was the nickname that criminals had called him?! Gangsters called him, the Joker.

The Joker stood, looked out of the big window, calmly, big window, of his room's door, the Joker was staring at anyone whom walked by, wide eyed. The thin psychiatrist said, **well. You don't see him sweating.** The two psychologists walked past patient cell six-hundred-and-two, patient name, Harvey the Two-Face Dent.

The voices of two different men suddenly came from out of that room. Harvey Dent spoke first, "When I **_came_** here, they said, I could _never_ **be** cured." Lawyer Dent sat in a chair in Dent's cell with two other people; doctors on both sides and Dent stared at the other **end** of the mostly empty room, except for the three people at one end of the quarters. Dent was wearing surgical bandages wrapped around Dent's head.

The middle-aged doctor said, **that's history. Surgical procedures have improved, **

The other skinnier doctor on the other side of Dent continued the other doctor's sentence, finishing the plastic surgeon's very thought, "As have psychiatric. You're fit to return to society, no matter what our, police commissioner says."

The Twoface's dull eyes peered out of the bandages on Dent's face staring at the blank wall, the Twoface stating plainly, "Maybe Gordon is right about me."

The older doctor, Dr**. Willing** on Dent's right, stepped behind the Two face, beginning to unwrap the Two-face's bandages from around Dent's face. Dr. Willing said, as Dr. Willing was in the middle of unwrapping as Dr. Willing said insensitively, **Gordon's just, senile.**

The psychiatric doctor stepped from beside Dent and to the Two-face's side-front to look at Dr. Willing's surgical handiwork, to see the new Dent. The psychiatrist said, **Dr. Willing isn't qualified to judge that, but I concur. **

Imagine if one could see, the Two-face from the front and the psychologist stepped beside Dent and stuck a hand mirror before Dent's face, the Two face's head free of bandages, a hand mirror blocking and covering the view of, Dent's, face from the audience, prolonging suspense. Dr. Willing thanked the psychiatrist for agreeing with Dr. Willing, "_Thank_ you, Dr. Wolper, and now, Dent,"

Wolper continued, "'Meet, Dent."

Behind the handheld looking glass, The Two face's eyes widened, one could see. The Twoface looking from behind the obstructing hand mirror blocking most of Dent's face, Dent said, "Oh, _my God_." Wolper lowered the hand-mirror to the side and down a little and after the Twoface got a good look at Dent's self and stared over the mirror at nothing but empty space in shock and disbelief, Dent's face revealed to the audience. Dent's face was normal again, both sides matched like it used to be!

Dent merely said, "What can I say?" Dent seeing how wonderfully perfect the surgery had made the Twoface once again and being speechless. The Six O 'Clock news the next day told the news of Dent's public address that very day. The news said how today was the first day of a new life for the Two-face and told the history of the Two face before the six O 'Clock news showed clips of the press questions. Before that, the news team took turns reporting the life of villain the Two face, how the associate of Chief Jim Gordon was the government attorney for that district, in Gotham City until a gangster burned the side of Dent's head in a government building.

Dent had been going to court to put in jail a certain crook by getting that certain gangster for defacing a dollar-coin by making it two-headed. Dent had taken a silver dollar and had scratched out the face on one side with deep scratches using a metal piece. Dent would do something evil every time Dent would flip the Two face's silver coin and the scarred side came up. The last crime that Dent had committed was 12 years ago when the Bat man had caught the Two face before the Bat man retired.

Dent was obsessed with the number two and kidnapped Siamese twins.

- - -30- - -


End file.
